One Look
by SkeletonPinata
Summary: Hannibal Chau never liked to think about the past...but when he crosses paths with a woman from years ago, he knew that it was inevitable. That was all it took...One look. Together, she and Hannibal put the pieces together of their pasts and discover more about one another.


**Hello everyone! I am going to be trying my hand at a Pacific Rim story based mainly around Hannibal Chau. Now before you say anything, I would like to say that this is NOT a Hannibal/OC pairing so you can rest easy! This story takes place about a month after the events of the first film. I plan it to be very short but it will include a few familiar faces. I hope you guys enjoy the story!**

* * *

**One Look**

**Chapter 1**

**Seeing a Ghost**

It was a very dark night in Hong Kong, but one wouldn't think it looking at the city. Bright lights and glowing open signs shone through the city, making it look more lively than it even would in the day time. People were hustling back and forth on the streets, ready for a night on the town.

From a distance in the privacy of his bedroom chambers above Kaiju Remedies, Hannibal was staring at himself in the mirror, ready for another night out. Nothing too special, just a few drinks and he'd be back to doing his usual duties. He didn't have too much time though, as business had been even busier thanks to the decrease in Kaiju parts.

The drift had been closed over a month ago and his bone powder had been selling over 500 dollars at its usual price. He was a happy man, but he knew eventually he'd need something else to sell once it was all out.

Hannibal let his fingers trace over the scar on his eye, frowning as he did so. "The years haven't been too kind on me, now have they?"

It had been a while since he had allowed himself time out for a drink. He usually drank from the comfort of his own chambers but having a drink outside of Kaiju Remedies was a little bit more fun...besides...where else would he get the opportunity to meet and talk to beautiful women?

Hannibal also enjoyed any opportunity that allowed him to dress up in his best clothes. Sure, he didn't need to dress up or look his best for a simple drink, but Hannibal was a materialistic man. If he has the ability to wear the finest clothes then dammit, he is going to wear them and he is going to look _fantastic_ in it.

He began to fix his collar. He figured he'd go in his normal duds: red suit with a golden tie and shoes with golden tops. He placed his glasses back on his face and gave himself a toothy grin, pleased with what he saw.

"Damn, I look good," he told himself. And with that, Hannibal exited his chambers, shaking his coat a bit to get rid of any wrinkles in his clothes. Once he reached the bottom of the steps, he pulled a small lever to the side of the door. The wall then opened up to the area where his workers would work on harvesting Kaiju parts.

At the moment, the workers were focusing their efforts in keeping the Kaiju parts soaked in ammonia as much as they could, to keep the parts from rotting away. A few others were busy working on some Kaiju powder, collecting it and putting into containers to sell at the front of the shop.

As soon as Hannibal entered, he was mobbed by his crew. One of his thugs, a balding man with long messy hair and glasses gave Hannibal a slimy smile, his teeth yellow and crooked.

"We're ready for you boss," he said as the other nodded in unison like robots.

Hannibal merely nodded and he began walking up to another wall, which on of his thugs used a lever to allow them to exit the shop through the front of the store.

"A nice drink will be a good way to keep your mind off of things eh boss?" said the ugly thug with a grin. "I'm sure the stress of business is getting to you. I can't believe how well you're dealing with the stress. I remember when we thought you got eaten by that baby Kaiju...and yet you acted like nothing happened..."

Hannibal stopped in his tracks. It was about a month ago when he and his crew went to harvest the parts of a fallen Otachi. It had turned out that she was pregnant and the offspring, whom Hannibal thought died at first, swallowed him up without warning. Luckily for him, the Kaiju chocked on him before passing on, but that didn't mean crap to him. It still took Hannibal hours to get out of it's body, a memory he would like to not remember.

With a swift movement, Hannibal took out his trusted balisong knife out of his coat pocket; it's gold plated grips shining underneath the bright lights of Hong Kong. He took the knife close up to his lackey's face, allowing the knife to create a cut on his cheek, blood slowly oozing from the wound.

The ugly man winced a bit, frozen under Hannibal's knife. Hannibal showing no expression on his face merely leaned in and whispered in his ear. "If you want to keep your pretty face," he began slowly, a slight growl in his tone,"then you better not mention that moment ever again."

And with that, Hannibal took the knife off of his face, allowing the knife to scratch him again, only a deeper cut this time, as another warning. The man squealed in pain, jumping back and pressing a hand to his cheek, trying his best to stop the bleeding. But Hannibal didn't care. He and the rest of his lackey's kept on walking the streets, leaving the ugly man behind until he ran back to catch up. The ugly man then decided to just stay behind the group, keeping his eyes low, unable to look anyone else in the eye.

Despite how busy the streets were, people made sure to make for Hannibal. It was like a red sea of people, making their way for him. He smirked a bit at how quickly some of the people moved away from him. He was well known in this part of town for his business, and many people knew not to mess with him. Hannibal may be an older man, but he knew how to hold his own in a fight and would be ready to strike any asshole who wanted to mess with him.

The crowds finally died down as they continued along the street, reaching one of the bars that Hannibal fancied. Before they could cross the street, Hannibal noticed something blocking their way.

Or...someone.

He could not really tell, mainly because the person's back was turned, but he believed it was a young woman. She was wearing a very modest outfit, not showing any skin. A rarity in this part of town at night. She carried a rather large messenger bag, which even seemed a bit heavy for her. She stood before the corner of the street, obviously distracted by something in her hand as the light was green and she did not cross.

Hannibal sighed. He could be a decent gentleman and let the woman know that she could cross the street, but he was feeling impatient. He was so close to the bar and all he wanted to do was get a drink and relax before going back to business. But this woman was too distracted to even realize that she could cross.

Hannibal walked up to the woman and without warning, shoved her out of the way. His push was so forceful thanks to his large hands that the woman squeaked and immediately fell into the street, landing face first.

Hannibal huffed as his crew laughed at the woman's fall. They began yelling obscenities at her as she struggled to get up.

_That'll teach ya to pay attention to your surrounding sweet cakes,_ he thought to himself. He began to laugh with the rest of his crew, as he didn't feel like he pushed her that hard.

"My God, what a weak woman," said one of his female lackeys, a Chinese woman with a bald head. "How the hell does she plan to survive these parts of town if she can't handle herself?"

"She's lucky we have no plans to do anything else to her, right Hannibal?" the ugly man laughed, obviously trying to get back into Hannibal's good graces. "You could slice her up real quick with a swift move with your balisong there."

The light then changed from green to red, causing a few cars to honk at the woman, as she was now in the way. She began to struggle with her bag and grabbed what looked like a tablet off of the street, which now had a huge crack in the middle. Her hair had become a bit undone, but she had no time to fix it. She grabbed what she could and ran across the street in a huff, allowing the cars to cross. As she made it to the other side, she turned to look at Hannibal.

And that was when Hannibal stopped laughing.

The woman was fairly young. Probably in her late 20s. Her eyes were bright green and expressing great sadness and confusion. Her hair was long, and now really messy thanks to her fall. She looked like she was getting ready to cry, her lip quavering a bit as she looked at Hannibal. The cars on the street were going so fast, the wind they created caused her hair to fly a bit. Her face was flushed red...she was both embarrassed and flustered. Her expression seemed to ask..._why? What did I do to you?_

Before Hannibal could say or do anything, the woman immediately turned and walked away as quickly as she could. Her right leg caused her to limp a bit thanks to her fall, but it didn't look like it mattered to the woman. She just wanted to be out of there as fast as possible. She turned a corner and she was gone.

He wasn't exactly sure why, but that woman seemed so familiar to him. His mind began to race with so many thoughts until finally, he came to a conclusion, which made he gasp a bit.

_You have GOT to be fucking kidding me, _he thought to himself as he rolled his eyes, slapping a hand to his forehead.

"Uh...sir?" asked one of his lackeys. "Is everything alright?"

Hannibal turned to face the rest of his crew and merely scoffed. "Just dandy," he responded gruffly.

He turned to face where the woman had left and removed his glasses as he did so. "Change of plan boys," he said. "I need you guys to figure out where that woman lives. Find out where she is staying and report back to me. And you are NOT to harm her. I want that information handed to me by tomorrow morning at the latest. No questions asked. Just get me the info. Understand?"

His lackeys nodded but the ugly man just looked at him strangely.

"Uh sir?" he began. "The woman was merely in the way. I don't think we really need to pursue her for..."

Hannibal grabbed the man by the collar and pulled him closer to him. "Did I stutter son?" he asked. "I said no questions asked. That means you don't ask me shit. Got it pal?"

The ugly man merely nodded and Hannibal quickly let go of him. He began to fix his cuffs up a bit before turning to face his crew again, putting his glasses back on as he did so.

"Alright gang, lets get back to headquarters," he stated sternly.

"But...what about your drink?" asked one of the lackeys. Hannibal merely frowned in response.

"It's going to have to wait," he said. "I have more important matters to think about now."

And with that, he and the rest of his crew began to walk back. Hannibal could not stop thinking about the woman from earlier. Her face was stuck in his head, her sad expression imprinted in his mind.

Never in his life did Hannibal think he'd see something that would remind him of his past. Hell, he never even liked to think about his past if he could avoid it. But all it took was one look at that girl and all the memories came flooding back.

He was for sure certain that this was the woman he though she was, but he needed to be sure. And he knew this was going to bug him unless he got his answer soon.

_Are you really who I think you are?_ He thought to himself. _And if you are...then what the hell are you doing all the way in Hong Kong?_

* * *

**Hopefully the first chapter was good for you guys. The next chapter will hopefully be a bit longer and explain a few things!**

**Thanks again for reading!**


End file.
